The Letzte Batallion
The Letzte Batallion, actual translated into The Last Batallion, is a Millennium unit, that seems to be made up entirely of Waffen SS volunteers transformed into vampires. The Batallion shows loyalty to the Major and serves the psycopath's goals, even at the villains tournaments. They appear as the secondary villains of the manga, Hellsing, and the anime series, Hellsing: Ultimate. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three The Letzte Batallion is featured in the Battle of London, when the Major suddenly appears out of the nowhere and begins to topple most of London's landmarks and territories, while he orders his army to destroy the city and feast on the civilians. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Breaking the Laws of the Tournaments The Letzte Batallion are the first Non-Disney Villains to appear in another tournamets, that are specific Disney Villains tournaments. Thus far, the Lezte Batallion are the first Non-Disney Villains to participate in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. The Battle on HYDRA Island Red Skull recruits the Letzte Batallion in his growing Nazi Army. He had the Batallion, attacking in the frontal assault of the HYDRA Island, destroying some of Hydra's soldiers. When the Mandarin arrives, Ratcliffe, one of Red Skull's allies, orders his demise by the Batallion's hands. The Batallion, however, was easily dispatched by the ring lord's powers. The Mandarin, then, uses his mind-controlled abilities to turn Ratcliffe's men and the Nazis against him, capturing him alive. Unfortunately, not long enough, Dr. Doom sets the whole island into self-destruction, with only Doom, the Mandarin and Emperor Zurg, escaping the holocaust. As for the rest of Red Skull's army, included the Letzte Batallion, they were blasted out by the explosion of the self-destruction of the island. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Fall of England During the Major's duel with El Supremo, the Letzte Batallion mostly stays out of the fight. They become involved, when the Major is knocked out. With a single sign of the Nazi commander, the Batallion devours the helpless El Supremo. With Supremo gone, the Batallion marches forward to England, as the Major begins his push to take over Europe. As part of the Major's ultimate scheme, he bombs out most of London, while the Batallion looks on. Blitzkrieg on London In the later events of the war, the Major, teams up with Cobra Commander. With Cobra eliminating thousands of innocent people in Moscow, the Major and the Letzte Batallion head off to London, where they begin their ultimate plan, the blitzkrieg of London. The Batallion lay waste on London, feasting on the flesh of millions civilians.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Vampires Category:Nazis Category:The Major's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Major's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Millennium Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Team Villains Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament